Destiel DJ AU
by Celestial-Cas
Summary: I found an AU on tumblr and with permission I'm writing a fanfic. Rated for later chapters. I'm begging you to send me reviews! The Winchester brothers DJ at a high-end night club, but since Sam is on his honeymoon, management had to look for a partner to play with dean for the next few weeks, enter Cas. A classical music professor who secretly has an affinity for night club beats.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Sammy, you and Gabe have fun. Make some babies," Dean said smiling as Sam grumbled at him from the other end of the phone.

"You got everything covered at the club?" Sam asked, knowing how forgetful Dean could be.

"Yea, Bobby's got it covered. He found some music professor to fill in for you for the next three weeks. You just enjoy your honeymoon," Dean said as he moved to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Three weeks? My honeymoon is only two," Sam said confused.

"Bobby wants to give you some extra time to get settle into your home with the Mrs. when you get back," Dean explained as he uncapped the bottle.

"So what's his name?" Sam asked, curious as to who would be filling in for him.

"I can't remember it was odd, think Bobby said he was named after an angel. Uriel, Ezekiel, Destiel, or something like that," Dean replied shrugging even though Sam couldn't see him.

Dean could practically see Sam rolling his eyes and throwing him bitch face #32 on the other end. The huff of annoyance he heard only confirmed his suspicions, Dean smiled, Sam was just to fun to mess with. Sam was trying really hard to ignore the fact that one of the names Dean said wasn't even an angel; hell it wasn't even a name.

"Well I hope you learn his name soon, cause I doubt he'll take to kindly to you calling him 'what's-your-face' like you did my last fill in," Sam warned Dean.

Dean chuckled, "You mean Jebediah? Oh I knew his name, just didn't like him."

Sam sighed, "Dean, just behave and be nice. I'm gonna be gone three weeks this time, not just a few days. You gotta work with this guys."

"I will, jeez," Dean said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Alright well Gabe's finished checking in, I gotta go," Sam said hoping for the best.

"Dean-o give me my husband," Gabe called through the phone.

"Okay, make sure not to break him," Dean replied smirking, didn't matter if Sam couldn't seem him; he knew it was there.

"Remind me to hurt you when I get back," Sam said glaring through the phone.

Dean chuckled before saying good-bye, his little brother had grown up fast. He wasn't surprised that Sam had settled down and got hitched before him; Sam always was the mature one. At least that's what everyone told Dean, plus Dean really wasn't the commitment type.

He and Sam worked as DJs at a high-end nightclub called 'The Roadhouse' and Dean took home a lot of girls. Not to say he was a man-whore, but he was by no means a prude. Sam often told him how he'd be much happier if he'd take things slow and find a relationship. Dean chose to ignore him though seeing as how Sam also always told him how he'd feel better if he ate more salads and went on morning runs.

Glancing at the clock he saw he had an hour before he was suppose to be at the club. Taking the last swig of his beer, he threw the bottle away before heading to his room. Until him and Gabe and had tied the knot, Sam and Dean had lived together in this two bedroom apartment. Now Dean either needed to find a roommate or move, because paying for the extra room was pointless.

Dean pulled off his shirt; he planned on a quick shower before leaving. Glancing in the mirror Dean smiled, he some what prided himself on his physique, though he wasn't vain or conceited. He worked out on occasion to keep his six-pack define and his biceps tight, though he was nowhere near the machine Sam was. He also taught a self-defense class on Saturday, most of his clients were women, but he trained them to their fullest potential. Dean didn't believe in that 'women can't be as strong as men' crap, he'd met to many strong women, some of who could have whooped his butt.

On his chest, right over his heart, was a tattoo that he and Sam had got for Sam 18th birthday. It was an anti-possession symbol, in honor of their late mother; she'd been really into Christian symbolatry. Other than that there wasn't a single mark on Dean's body, which was surprising considering how many fights Dean had got in. Though he usually came out on top, he'd still taken some heavy blows on more than one occasion.

Dean turned on the shower and finished stripping, leaving his clothes in a messy pile on the floor. Sam use to complain and nag him about it, but since Sam didn't live there anymore he was free to do as he pleased. Stepping in the shower Dean released a satisfied sigh, the heated water felt amazing. He'd had a stressful week, Sam getting married, finding a fill in for his honeymoon, and dealing with Crowley. The water pounding his skin and flowing down his back seemed to melt all tension away though, at that moment Dean thought if there was a Heaven it had to be just like this.

Sadly he didn't have as much time as he would have liked so he grabbed his shampoo and lather his hair. The feeling of his finger massaging his own scalp felt amazing and he took longer rubbing in the shampoo than was needed. Everything just felt so relaxing, it seemed he was determined to make himself late. Sighing he rinsed out his hair, and then scrubbed down his body before rising again and stepping out of the shower.

He grabbed a towel and dried himself off, before wrapping it around his waist and exiting the bathroom. Walk over to his closet he pulled out two shirts, then walked over to his dresser and pulled out pants and a pair of boxers. He dropped his towel and clothed himself; he wore a black T-shirt with a grey over shirt unbuttoned. Then he slipped on a pair of socks and his black boots. Glancing at the clock, he saw he still had 20 minutes, which left 5 minutes to do his hair and 10 to drive to the club.

Moving back to the bathroom he grabbed his hair gel and spiked it into a semi-fohawk. Smiling at his reflection Dean examined himself, pleased with what he saw, he once again exited the bathroom. He grabbed the keys to his car and walked out the door, there in the driveway sat his pride and joy. There sat his 67' Chevy Impala, a gift from his dad, who passed it on to him on his 18th birthday. Opening up the door, Dean slid into the drivers seat and started her up, smiling when she purred like a kitten. Dean always kept her in top shape, flicking on the radio he smiled as his favorite station played through the speakers; it was all Rock n' Roll, all the time.

He pulled out of his driveway and drove down the street; The Roadhouse actually wasn't too far from where he lived, just a couple blocks. Dean smiled as he pulled into his employee parking space behind the club, he loved his job here. Though he preferred Rock himself, he could appreciate club beats, they made you want to move and just loose yourself to the music.

Him and Sam had started to DJ for fun while Sam was in college a few years back. It's actually how he and Gabe met, they'd been DJing a frat party that Gabe's fraternity was hosting. Sam caught Gabe's eye and he started chatting him up, and one thing eventually lead to another. After a little bit, a man named Bobby Singer, who happened to be an old friend of their Dad, decided to suggest them to his wife Ellen, who owned The Roadhouse.

When she offered them the job neither even thought of turning down the opportunity to turn their favorite hobby into a job. Sam was mainly using it to pay off his student loans and finish putting him through law school; Dean still didn't understand why his little brother wanted to be a lawyer. So here he was, working his as a professional DJ at a fairly classy club, and he earned his money too. Dean and Sam where amazing at their job, they worked weekends only at the club which was open everyday, but Tuesday Dean wasn't sure why Ellen insisted on closing on Tuesday. Ellen always told them about how much more pack both the club and the dance floor was when they were actually there instead of one of there premade playlists.

Slipping out of the Impala, Dean made sure to lock the car before heading inside. Ellen smiled at him from behind the bar, and poured him a shot of whiskey. This was a ritual between the two, Ellen would give Dean one free shot and in return he'd give her one request for the night.

"So what will it be today?" Dean asked before shooting back the shot.

"I was hoping for that one Sam showed me around a month ago, 'Spectrum' by Zedd," Ellen replied taking the shot glass and putting it away.

"You got it," Dean replied with smile.

"Hey Dean," called a feminine voice from behind him.

Dean turned to see Jo, Ellen's daughter walking over to the bar, "Hey Jo."

She and Dean had flirted when they first met, but quickly realized it would never work out, mainly because they didn't really see each other that way. Jo was much like a little sister to Dean, he was very protective of her, especially after they almost lost her last year. She been mugged on her way home from a friend and received a rather nasty wound to her stomach when she'd fought back. It was the reason Dean had started a self-defense class; no one deserved to go through that.

He gave Jo a hug before heading over to the DJ booth on the other side of the room, across the dance floor. Hitting the power button on his equipment he started to get everything ready for tonight. Someone cleared their throat, Dean either ignore it or didn't hear it.

"Hey, idjit," someone yelled at Dean.

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Bobby standing with a man he didn't recognize. Standing up, Dean turned to face the pair. He glanced the man over; assuming this was Sam's fill in, he still couldn't remember his name. The man seemed to be dressed for the wrong job, he wore a crisp white dress shirt and a messed up blue tie that Dean felt the need to fix. Over that he wore a brown jacket and he had on grey slacks, he looked like he should have been in front of one of his classes not DJing for a club.

"Hi," the man said, sticking his hand out politely.

Dean eyed his hand, before shaking it, "Hey."

That when Dean saw them, the man's eyes, they were a beautiful blue that seemed to glow in the clubs dim lighting. Dean started to actually take in the man's features; he had a mop of messy black strands that Dean could only describe as sex hair. The man sported a deep 5 O'clock shadow that made his pink lips stand out, they looking slightly chapped. Over all Dean found the man very attractive, Dean's eyes widened at the thought.

Now Dean had nothing against gay, heck his little brother was gay, but he'd never though of himself as gay. He'd always found the curves a women appealing, liked a soft body beneath him. As much as he might like to though, Dean couldn't deny that he wanted the man in front of him, and him wanted him as of yesterday.

"This is Castiel, Sam fill in for the next three weeks," Bobby said, the way Dean was staring at Castiel confused him.

"Nice to meet you Cas," Dean said with a huge smile.

Cas tilted his head when Dean shortened his name, Dean couldn't help but think how incredible adorable that was. He reminded Dean of a kitten, all rumpled and curious looking yep kitten fit him perfect. Dean chuckled, which seemed to confuse Castiel further, with a nod Bobby left heading for his office.

"Well this is the booth," Dean said gesturing behind him.

Cas's eyes widened in awe, he wasn't use to handle equipment this high grade. This was his first professional gig and he was absolutely loving it. First he get a hot partner, now amazing equipment, only way to make this any better would be free drinks. As if summoned by his thought, a blond girl with brown eyes walked over with a server's tray.

"Hi, I'm Jo, since this is your first your first drink it free, what'll it be?" she asked smiling.

This was officially the best day of his life, while he was considering what to order Cas missed the look Jo sent Dean. It was a Don't- you-dare look, one that Dean wasn't sure he deserved, what did Jo think he was going to do? He sent her a helpless confused look, hoping she'd elaborate on her warning. It seemed luck was not on his side though, because Cas came out of his thoughts with his order ready.

"I'll have a Vodka on the rocks please," he told Jo with a polite smile.

"You got it," Jo said, she turned and left shooting Dean one last warning glance.

Rolling his eyes Dean went back to prepping his gear for the evening, he glanced at Cas as he moved. Slowly Cas approached his side of the booth, reverently running his hands over the equipment. Dean smiled, realizing this was probably the most expensive set-up he'd ever used. Castiel turned around to look at his aforementioned 'hot partner', though he tried to be subtle. Studying him, he tried to determine weather his hair was a light brown or a dirty blonde, the clubs lighting was doing nothing to help. Dean glanced at him, giving Cas a flash of his emerald green eyes, a shade Cas was certain he'd never find on anyone else.

Jo popped back up, breaking Castiel out of his thoughts, and handed Cas his drink before walked back to the bar. Cas took a sip before setting it down on an area specifically for their drinks, it was close enough to grab quickly but far enough you wouldn't knock it over and if you did it wouldn't hit the equipment.

Dean was surprised at Cas's drink order; it seemed a little strong for someone like him. Cas seemed so shy and goody two shoes that he hoped he could handle it. It wouldn't be good if his DJ partner got drunk in the middle of a gig, he knew from experience, though he'd been the drunk one and Sam had to deal with the whole mess that occurred. Dean wasn't going to say anything though; for fear of insulting Castiel and that was the last thing he wanted.

Cas pulled a laptop out of a bag that Dean hadn't noticed earlier, and began hooking it up. So far Cas seemed to know exactly what he was doing, so tonight should go fairly smooth. Dean released a relieved sigh, remembering the time he'd broken his arm and Sam needed a fill in for him. Bobby had found this kid named Garth, was a great kid, but a horrible DJ so bad that Ellen threatened Dean if he ever got hurt again.

"So do you have a premade list?" Cas asked as he turned to Dean.

"I was hoping you'd get here early enough we could discuss that, Sam and I usually don't work with one cause Jo and Ellen like to have open request," Dean replied.

Cas shifted looking uncomfortable, "I don't usually do requests."

"Well we could make a list for tonight right now, but Ellen always get a request and Jo will probably wanna make at least one too," Dean suggested.

Cas tilted his head, "I understand why Ellen would, as she is the owner, but why Jo?"

Dean chuckled, Cas was certainly an odd one, cute, but odd. The way he talked and acted was so proper, yet here he was DJing in a nightclub casually sipping a class of Vodka. Now that Dean was close to Castiel, the head tilt had become even cuter.

"Two reasons, first Jo is Ellen's daughter and second Jo is a dancer," Dean replied leaning against a piece of wood that wormed the entry way to the booth.

Castiel's eyes grew larger, "Jo doesn't seem like that type of girl, I thought she was a waitress."

Dean got confused for a second before he realized what had happened. He laughed, the confused looked Cas sent him only amusing him further. Calming himself down and catching his breath Dean decided to explain.

"Not that kind of dancer, if the crowd isn't responding or is lacking energy Jo goes on the dance floor and helps get the vibe flowing."

"Oh," Cas replied sheepishly, ducking his head a little.

Now that was down right, adorable to Dean, he was so shy and awkward. Castiel turned and grabbed his drink, taking a sip before setting it back down. They both did their last checks, before putting together a playlist they were both happy with and thought they could play around with. Dean called Jo over for her nightly request and to order a drink.

"I want 'A Love Like War' by All Time Low," she said with a smile.

"All right, and I'll take a Scotch," Dean replied adding her song to the playlist.

Jo walked over to the bar to fetch Dean his drink, and another man walked through the employee entrance. He wore a black wife beater with a plaid shirt over it that had the sleeved ripped off, and was sporting a mullet. Ellen waved hello to him and he nodded back to her. Jo came back with Dean's Scotch and then headed back over to Ellen.

"Hey Ash," Dean called to the man who'd come in.

"Heya Dean," he replied as he walked over to the front doors.

"Whose that?" Cas asked curiously.

"That would be Ash, one of our bouncer, he's also our main electrician and everybody's favorite drunk," Dean replied with a grin.

Dean saw Ash grab the keys, which meant he'd be opening the doors soon. Doing a quick one over he made sure for the last time everything was ready. Once he was certain nothing was off or messed up, he turned to Cas.

"Ready?" he asked with a huge smile.

"As I'll ever be," Cas replied with a much smaller smile.

Dean could tell he was still nervous, but there wasn't much he could do about that, the only way to fix it was let him see everything would be fine. Ash put the key in and turned it before pulling the door open; grabbing a clipboard he headed outside. The Roadhouse, was a more high-end club then a lot of the ones around, you could call ahead to reserve a spot inside and then the rest where let in till they reach max. Ellen was big on fire safety, which none of the staff had a complaint about.

Cas pressed play and music began to seep from the speakers, the beats where fast and the bass was heavy. The lyrical content lost to most of the people being let in, they didn't care much for that. Dean started to mix the music and Cas was syncing the lights and making an amazing show on the dance floor. As more people stared to come in the dance floor became less empty, they'd order their drink and then slowly filter onto the floor.

Dean had to admit he was impressed with Cas; he was doing a great job for his first professional gig. When they'd switch and Cas would mix he'd make some great music, everyone seemed to enjoy it and the light shows he'd create where art. It was about midnight now, they'd been playing for about 3 hours now, and decided a break was in order. Leaving the playlist to continue, Dean and Cas headed for the bar, Dean almost turned around when he saw who was seated there. Cas glanced at him, confusion and slight worry on his face, Dean simply sigh and sat at the bar.

"Hello Dean," Crowley greeted him.

"Go away," Dean instructed him, and then asked Ellen for a beer.

"You thought about my offer?" Crowley asked, glazing over Dean's rudeness.


	2. Chapter 2

"The answer is the same as it is every time, no," Dean replied annoyed.

You see Crowley owned a club three blocks over called 'Hell's Gate', which had earner him the nickname King of Hell, and about six months ago now, he'd offered Dean a job at his club for 3 times what Ellen paid him. Of course Dean had turned him down, and for several reasons, the first being the type of club 'Hell's Gate' was. It was a sex club, for lack of a better term, it was place where you could go and display you and your partners most intimate of moments or pay one of Crowley's employees to work you over. It was mainly a place for people with kinks, kinks that ranged all over the spectrum of taboos and clichés.

Another reason he'd turned Crowley down was because of the job he'd offered Dean. It wasn't just a DJ; he also wanted Dean to be a toy, someone who was willing to play with the clients. Dean was so beyond not okay with the very idea, that it wasn't even funny, he was not going to whore himself out to strangers for a bit of extra cash. His last reason, and the one Dean view as most important was Ellen. She'd hired him and Sam out of the goodness of her heart, she was like family now and Dean saw family as the most important thing in this world. Apparently Crowley didn't seem to get this though, because he continued to hound Dean about working for him.

"Why do you let him in?" Dean asked Ellen exasperated.

"Because he's a paying customer, and I know you wont say yes," Ellen replied with a smile.

Dean glared at Ellen half-heartedly; she just continued to smile at him. Crowley cleared his throat, trying to gain Dean's attention once again. Dean shot daggers at him with his eyes, Crowley gestured behind him at a girl on the barstool next to him. She had brown wavy hair that flowed down to just below her shoulders, she wore tight jeans and a low cut top. Dean recognized her as Meg a girl who worked at Crowley club, she smirked at Dean from her seat. You might wonder how he knew this, well Dean was ashamed to admit he'd visited 'Hell's Gate' with a now ex-girlfriend of his, that was when Crowley had spotted him.

Out of all of Crowley's employees that Dean had met, he liked Meg the best though that wasn't saying much. She didn't obey Crowley like the others; she had spirit and guts, Dean admire that. Her constant sarcasm and condescending nature annoyed Dean though, and Meg knew it. Dean had also met Meg's sister Ruby; she'd dated Sam for a bit before he'd met Gabe.

Dean hated Ruby, she'd messed with Sam's head, and even got him addicted to drugs at one point. It was something that often went around Crowley's joint; it was nicknamed Demon's Blood because of that fact. He'd had to do some major work on Sam after that, getting him help and being there for him. Another employee he'd met was a guy who called himself Lucifer; he'd taken an interest in Sam when Ruby had introduced them.

It took Dean a little bit to figure it out but Ruby was Lucifer's little minion. She would find club goers, or in Sam's case random people and then fuck them up; she messed with them until they'd do practically what ever she said. Then she'd send them down to Lucifer so he could play with them, you see Lucifer had a special place in 'Hell's Gate' called 'The Pit'. It was a place for only the most fucked up of kinks; it was where everything was taken to the extreme. It upset Dean even more because Lucifer still pestered Sam, even after he and Gabe had gotten together.

Dean rolled his eyes as Meg got up from her seat and approached him, so now Crowley was trying seduce him into working for him? He would have to do a hell of a lot better than Meg, no pun intended, she was nowhere near his type and couldn't compare to Cas. Dean eyes widened when he'd realized what he'd just thought, Crowley took this as a sign he liked what he saw of Meg.

"Ready to reconsider my offer now?" Crowley inquired.

"Hell no," Dean replied rolling his eyes.

Crowley glared at him and grabbed his Jacket, he whispered in Meg's ear and left. Once he was out Meg sat down I the seat next to Dean and ordered a drink. Ellen handed her a mimosa smiling at Dean, he rolled his eyes at her, dang woman would be the death of him.

"Thank God, I thought he'd never leave," Meg said frowning.

"Why do you work for him again?" Dean asked taking a drink of his beer.

"Because his club is the only I can play in, Sunshine," Meg replied smarmily.

Meg glanced over at Cas, who was sitting next to Dean; he'd been sitting there quietly watching the whole scene unfold. He was currently swirling the ice around him glass, trying not to look at Dean and Meg. She smirked, glancing at Dean then back to Cas, Dean didn't like the look she was giving Castiel.

"Hello Clarence," she said referring to Cas.

"My name isn't Clarence, its Castiel," Cas told her, a confused look on his face.

Meg looked at Dean, trying to figure out if Cas was being serious. Dean simply shrugged his shoulders, Cas was odd and he had no idea how his brain worked. Smiling Meg took a sip of her drink, leaving a lip print of dark red lipstick on the glass.

"You know he wants me to convince you to come home with me and play, so I can convince you to work for him, right?" Meg asked taking another sip.

"I'd guess as much," Dean replied taking a swig of his beer.

"It's not gonna happen, is it?" Meg asked looking at Dean.

"Nope," Dean replied with a shake of his head.

"What about you Clarence?" Meg asked looking at Cas.

Dean froze, would Cas say yes? He really hoped not, he wanted Cas to be his; he wanted Cas to be his bad. Trying not to show how much he was freaking out he took a drink of his beer. Cas seemed to be at a loss for words, he wasn't use to being hit on especially not this bluntly.

Finally he found his voice and replied, "Not that you aren't beautiful, or that the offer isn't tempting, but I'm going to have to turn you down."

Meg seemed just as surprised by his answer as Dean, though they were surprised for different reasons. Dean was surprised because Cas said the offer was 'tempting', was he into that kind of thing, or was he being polite? Meg was surprised because he'd called her beautiful, she didn't hear that a lot.

"If it's tempting, why are you saying no?" Meg asked, really wanting to take him home now.

"I have my eye on someone else," Cas replied in an apologetic tone.

That answer caught Dean's attention; he thought about everyone Cas had met so far, did he have a thing for Jo? Or maybe someone on the floor had caught his attention and Dean just hadn't noticed. Dean frowned, a few hours and he'd already lost him, this night just kept getting better and better. He downed the last of his beer, and stood getting ready to head back to the booth.

"Well, I've got work to do so I'll talk to you later Meg," Dean said turning to leave.

"You've got something to do alright," Meg replied with a smirk, sipping her mimosa.

Dean rolled his eyes, Meg could be a real bitch sometimes, and then walked to the DJ booth. Glancing back he saw Cas was following him, good it was a little hard to DJ by himself. Cas's eyes were glazed over like he was deep in thought; Dean thought he looked kind of cute like that. Dean cleared his throat to get Cas's attention, Cas blinked before smiling sheepishly and then moved around Dean to his laptop.

"You want lights, or mix this time?" Dean asked as Cas took it off auto play.

Cas chewed his lip think for a moment, "I'll take lights."

As they were playing Dean noticed the dance floor looked empty and people were slowly starting to leave the dance floor. Looking up he flashed Jo the signal; she gave him a thumbs up and walked onto the dance floor. Dean put on her request and she started to dance, working the crowd, he smiled, she really loved her job. You could tell by her smile how much she loved to dance; this was the best job she could have.

Castiel smile bitter sweet as he watched Dean, he really cared for Jo and from the looks of it they were most likely a couple. Wouldn't that be great, first person he'd be interested in in years and they were already taken. Dean saw Cas's expression, why did he look so upset? Thinking about the last few moments he tried to pin point a reason, and then it hit him. He'd been right Cas had a thing for Jo; he must have misunderstood Dean's feelings towards her. Well just cause he couldn't be with Castiel didn't mean he had to ruin Jo's chances.

"Jo's a doll isn't she?" Dean said putting on a fake smile.

Cas's face fell even further, "Yea, she's real sweet."

"Her, Ellen and Bobby are the closest thing I got to family, except for my brothers. She's the little sister I never had, and sometimes I never wanted," Dean said chuckling, trying to keep up his fake happiness.

Cas grinned in relief; little sister was good, no romantic feelings then. Then the rest of Dean's statement hit him, he'd said 'brothers' as in more than one. Castiel had only been aware of one brother, Sam, another one was news to him.

"You have another brother?" He asked, wanting to know more about Dean.

"Yea, my mom died when I was young and my dad remarried when I was about 13. A few years later they had my little brother Adam, great kid," Dean said, smiling a real smile now.

Adam was around 9 years younger than Dean, and currently in his senior year of high school. He went to a board school in another state, Dean didn't like the distance but it was a good school, plus it help Adam with his career goal; he wanted to be a doctor. Dean chuckled, one brother was going to be a lawyer and the other a doctor, and here he was DJing while teaching self-defense on the side.

"You might actually get to meet him," Dean informed Cas, "he's in town for about a week and he always visits at least once."

Then it hit Dean he was such an idiot, Adam had a crush on Jo, how could he forget. His little brother likes a girl and here he was helping a stranger get with her, way to go Dean. Well best to break the bad news now, sighing he looked at Jo the dance floor having fun, lucky.

"Adam has a thing for Jo, that's why he makes sure to stop by," Dean said, trying to sound casual about it.

Dean prepared for Castiel's response, "Well I wish him the best of luck, if he's your brother, I'm sure he's a great kid."

Dean blinked in surprise maybe he was wrong about Cas liking Jo, the smile on his face sure said he was. Then why was Cas so upset earlier, maybe it was the encounter with Meg? Yea that was probably it, Dean turned back to his equipment thinking. That was another thing he needed to figure out, what where Cas's feeling on kinks. He was sure Cas was smart enough to figure out what Meg had meant when she'd said 'play' and he said that sounded tempting. Did he really like those types of things, and if so which?

Castiel smiled, so Dean's brother liked Jo, that for sure meant that there was no romantic feeling there, at least no on Dean's end of things. This had been a lesson though, Cas would have to woo Dean quickly or he'd loose him to someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

They continued to DJ for the rest of the night in a comfortable silence, though Dean couldn't keep his eyes off Cas. He'd catch himself every few minutes, letting his eyes drift towards the other male in the booth. Sometimes he'd gaze at his face, trying to catch a glimpse of those amazing blue eyes or he'd admire his physique, and occasionally he'd let his eyes drift to that fantastic ass. Glancing over again Dean noticed a small smirk on Cas's face and blushed, he was certain he'd been caught.

The club closed at six a.m., to their client's great displeasure, Dean laughed at a group of girls whining about having to leave. While Ash was clearing the place out and calling cabs for those who needed them, Cas and Dean were shutting down their equipment. Unplugging cords before wrapping them up and putting them away, flipping switches back to their original positions, and putting everything back to the way it was. Jo was cleaning off the tables, collecting dirty cups, and trash left by patrons, and Ellen was wiping down the bar, cleaning glasses, and putting away the alcohol.

Dean glanced over at Cas and smiled, his brother's honeymoon might be the best thing to ever happen to him. Cas bent over to put something in his bag, giving Dean an amazing view of his ass, and he was taking full advantage. His butt was just so perfect, Dean had to resist the urge to smack it, he doubted that that would go over to well with Castiel.

Feeling eyes on him, Castiel looked behind him, catching Dean staring, though Dean remained none the wiser. Smirking Cas stood up and then leaned over the equipment to grab something, pretending it was just a bit too far he wiggled his hips and leaned over a bit further. Hearing Dean's sharp intake of breath Cas smiled, Dean bit his lip trying not to grab Cas and drag him home so he could do unspeakable things to him.

"So do you know the schedule?" Dean asked, trying to distract himself, hoping Castiel didn't notice how breathy his voice sounded.

Cas tiled his head in the way that Dean was quickly becoming quite familiar with, not that he minded at all it was fucking adorable. Dean just looked at Cas for a moment, wondering if he realized just how attractive he was, in both looks and personality. He was pulled from his musing as he saw the now worried look on Castiel's face, Dean almost smacked himself, he'd probably freaked him out just standing here staring at him.

"We only work weekends, Friday through Sunday, so tomorrow is our last day for the week," Dean explained, "Do you know what time to come in?"

Castiel shook his head no; glad Dean had said something because other wise he wouldn't have shown up. He was surprised that the club was open on Sundays; he didn't think very many people would show up. Dean released an annoyed sigh; did Bobby tell him anything about the job before hiring him?

"On Sundays we're open from 4 in the afternoon till 7 at night, the crowd is way different and we mainly play classical music and slow songs," Dean said.

With an internal sigh of relief, Cas shook his head to show he understood, before turning to finish turning off his equipment. Dean had already finished a few minutes ago, and headed over to the bar to see Jo and Ellen discussing something in intense, hushed whispers.

"So what's the latest gossip?" Dean asked in a falsetto voice as he leaned on the counter.

He pursed his lips and batted his eyes lashes, doing a very bad impersonation of a teenaged girl. Jo rolled her eyes and Ellen gave him a stern look, one that said if he didn't stop it at that very moment she would hurt him. Dean smiled at them, raising his hands in a sign of surrender; Jo shoved him before he sat down on one of the stools.

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked, this time genuinely curious about their topic of conversation.

"You and Cas," Jo said bluntly, Dean gave her a questioning look.

"And how I'll beat your ass if you hurt that boy," Ellen said, pointing a figure at him in warning.

"Hurt him? What do you think I plan on doing?" Dean asked, upset at the allegation.

He would never hurt Cas, he was such a nice guy, and not to mention the most attractive human being he'd ever seen. Glancing back he saw Cas was still messing with some of the equipment and his laptop. He looked back to Jo and Ellen waiting for an explanation on their accusation.

Jo glared at Dean, "Oh come on Dean, I saw the way you were looking at him. We didn't hire Castiel to be one of your one night stands."

Dean wanted to snap back at her about how he'd never do that to Cas, but stopped himself; she had ever right to think that way. He didn't have the best track record when it came to relationships; he'd only ever had two that last more than one night and neither of those ended well. Heck he might even have a kid, though Lisa wouldn't ever give a straight answer about Ben, and his relationship with Cassie was doomed from the start.

Still Castiel was different, when Dean thought of him it was not a one night stand, it was a long night of cuddling while watching a movie after a romantic evening. It was staying awake all night and talking, talking about anything and everything, just to spend time together. It was all the mushy gushy, chick-flick crap that he always gave Sam hell about, and Dean couldn't care less as long as it was him and Cas.

When Dean thought of Cas, he thought of commitment, which sounded weird even to Dean. After all this was the first man he'd ever felt attracted too, Dr. Sexy didn't count, and he'd only know him for a few hours, yet here he was ready to spend the rest of his life with him. Crazy, but it seemed to Dean that was how love worked, or at least from what he'd seen in all the couples around him.

It shocked Dean when he thought about it, he took one look at Cas and like him, found him attractive and every sense of the word, and didn't bat an eye. Him, Mr. Man's-Man-100%Macho, liked another man and hadn't even had a second thought. Nor had any one else, Jo and Ellen simple accepted it, apparently not finding it surprising at all. Though Sam coming out probably helped with that, not that they reacted much different then than now.

"Look I know I get why you guys think that, but I swear this isn't like that. I like I Cas, so calm down."

Dean jumped slightly when Cas spoke from behind him, "I'm heading home now."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Dean said after turning and smiling at Castiel, praying he hadn't heard him.

Shooting Dean a slightly flirtatious smile and waving to Jo and Ellen, Cas walked to the door, and then pushed it open before walking out into the night. Smiling like an idiot Dean turned back to Jo and Ellen who both made a face at him before continuing to clean. Grapping his things, Dean bid everyone good night before heading to the Impala.

Driving home he couldn't stop smiling, all he could think of was the look Cas had given him. He couldn't wait to see him again, and next time he was determined to get Cas's number. Turning the volume on his stereo to max, Dean jammed to Metallica and AD/DC the whole way home, singing along at the top of his lungs. Pulling into his driveway Dean got out of his car, walked to his door, unlocked it, and went inside then locked it back behind him.

He stripped of his leather jacket and shoes by the door before heading to his kitchen, once there he grabbed a beer from the fridge. Popping the bottle open he strolled into the living room, humming 'Master of Puppets' by Metallica, tossed his keys on the table and propped his feet up as he sat on his well worn couch. He turned on the TV to see that some terrible reality show was on, the real housewives of something or other. All the women were screaming at each other, Dean gathered that one of them had said something and the others were taking sides. He rolled his eyes and scrolled through the channel but found nothing good, he got up and walked over to his jacket to retrieve his phone, he wanted to check and see if anyone had messaged him, maybe Sammy had checked in.

Reaching in to grab his phone something brushed his fingers; it felt like paper. Wrapping his hand around his, he pulled it out to find his suspicion were correct, it was a small folded piece of blue paper, a napkin to be specific. It looked like the one Ellen bought for the club. Opening it Dean couldn't control the huge grin that split his face, on it was a number written in beautiful handwriting with Castiel's name and a winky face under it.

"You slick son of a bitch," Dean said to himself with a grin.

He was slightly surprised, Cas didn't seem like he'd be that forward, Dean had figured he'd be making all the first moves. Still smiling Dean turned to head back to the couch, he was kind of happy he was wrong; he liked people who actually gave to the relationship. Sitting down he changed the TV to DVD and popped in a movie, one Sam had given him, 'Wings of Desire'.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at one of the main character's name 'Cassiel' not doubt Castiel's namesake. The movie was about Cassiel and Damiel, two angels, walking around West Berlin during the time of the Berlin Wall. The Irony of it all just went straight to Dean's funny bone; he'd have to tell Sam next time they talked.

Thinking about it Dean decided to call Sam tomorrow before work, he had a lot to tell him. His newfound sexuality, his huge crush on Cas, Jo and Ellen freaking about his intentions for Cas, and how Sam had picked the perfect movie. He'd have to make sure Gabe wasn't around though, last thing he needed was an earful from him about 'glitter like sparkler', how he described his own sexuality.

Gabe worried him sometimes, he was just so odd in Dean's opinion, but Sam loved him so Dean put up with it. For one thing that man had a sweet tooth from hell, he always had something sweet, it was a miracle he didn't have diabetes. Then there was the way he acted, he was just so, for lack of a better term, sassy. Everything that came out of his mouth was witty, unless it was directed at Sam. He also loved to tease Dean, he found it fun saying, "It's endless entertainment, you just make it so easy Dean-O."

He really drove Dean up the wall, but he couldn't say he didn't push Gabe right back. It was a constant back and forth war of who could make the most creative and clever come backs, which killed Sam. A never-ending battle between the man he loved and his brother really took a toll on him, but they tried to tone it down when he was around. It had gotten better over the years as the two had to spend more time together and figured out they had a few things in common.

Standing Dean headed to his room, stripping of his pants and shirt he collapsed onto his bed. Rolling onto his back, he put his right arm under his head and stared up at the ceiling, releasing a content sigh. He pulled the covers over his body, and got comfortable before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
